


Blue Moon

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Night Stands, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: In what seems to be the last night as an official Sabertooth member, Rogue allows himself to follow the invitation of a stranger he meet at the bar who promises him some fun. As it turns out, their definition of fun is not quite the same but oh boy does Rogue enjoy himself. Getting attention like this is a welcomed change. [Rogue centred story]





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written. And was actually just something to get my mind off things and try something different. I like it though, so let me share it with you on my birthday.
> 
> Additional warnings: praising, body worship, blow job, marking, alcohol [all actually just shortly mentioned/implied but better safe than sorry]

Rogue downs another drink he usually wouldn't consider in any other situation. Tonight was a special case though which basically meant that it might have been the last night Sabertooth remained a legal guild. Rogue didn't like the thought of becoming a dark one but he invested too much time in this guild as well as the bonds with his friend. He couldn't just give that up.

 

 

Maybe that was the reason why he accompanied Sting to a bar in town. Their master had been working so hard to keep them from being banned, to remain a legal guild. But the town's secondary guild which liked to make their life a living hell out of spite and greed had so much accusations and money that at least one third of the town's council was against them. Another third didn't care and while Sting had tried his best to convince them, it seemed like those would be lost because money corrupted them or they wouldn't vote for any side. That way the last third to agree was not enough.

 

 

They were tempted to ask another guild for help, but Fairy Tail had its own problems – not that any other council liked them – and in the end they were too proud to ask. Besides, was there anyone left whose words would weight enough? Suppressing a sigh, he empties the last sip of his glass.

 

 

There is not much he expects from the rest of the evening. So when he feels an arm around his waist from behind, Rogue assumes it's Sting finally showing up – his senses influenced by the scent and alcohol – and is surprised to hear a darker voice than expected to follow.

 

 

“Do you mind?”, the guy he hasn't seen yet asks and while Rogue didn't understand at first he realised that he was referring to the touch.

 

 

“Do you?”, he replies, looking to the side to give the stranger a better look at his face.

 

 

It wouldn't be the first time that someone mistook him for a women at first glance – and Rogue couldn't blame the guys after all the women around were ripped as fuck and if he himself wasn't into guys he might have liked being bench pressed by them.

 

“Not at all”, he says before ordering two drinks.

 

Rogue finally gets a chance to see the man when he takes a place next to him. He watches him, thick lashes and full lips. Long hair which appears to be lavender coloured in the barely lit room, brushed over his shoulder. A dark dress shirt he wears casual covered by a white vest, no tie which leaves his neck exposed – he was already tempted. Sting wasn't here at the moment and he couldn't really be bothered. It has been a while since he got the chance to get with someone and considering the guys advances he might be able to give his frustration some outlet. He is not good at flirting, but he was no virgin so he must have done something right once. At least he can entertain him a bit, for buying him drinks.

 

 

He doesn't force a conversation on him and for that, Rogue is thankful. He simply clinks their glasses and sits by his side in comfortable silence – at least Rogue thinks it's comfortable, after all everything is a bit dimmed in the bar; getting some fresh air will do him some good later. All aside, Rogue takes some pleasure in knowing that the stranger is watching him, eyes focused on his lips which touch the rim of the glass, tongue swiping over them to savour the taste; it was sweet and more bearable than anything else he had drunken during the night.

 

 

“Well, handsome”, the stranger murmurs against his ear after finishing his drink, lips brushing his neck, “mind having some fun?”

 

 

Any other day he might have refused. But Rogue didn't detect any ulterior motif and the guys was practically throwing himself at him. Who knows when he might get such a chance again?

 

 

(He only hopes his definition of fun is the same.)

 

 

“Not at all.”

 

* * *

 

Once he left the shower after cleaning himself, Rogue is pressed against the mattress in a hotel room. He doesn't complain. The place looks fancy and calms him down – the guy seems to be on a trip and if it's going to end in a disaster at least he doesn't have to see him again. Not that he is thinking about much with someone as gorgeous as the stranger taking care of him.

 

 

Rogue sighs when the other one places a kiss against his neck. He thinks that he deserves this. The warmth. Being the one who gets all the attention. Lips against his skin, fingers digging in his thigh – he hadn't felt good about them the past days but right now with the other one biting and sucking, leaving splotches of red and purple, this feeling seems forgotten.

 

 

“Good, don't stop”, he groans, eliciting the other one a laugh which sends shivers down his spine.

 

 

“I bet you don't want to, handsome.”

 

 

“It's Rogue.”

 

 

He was indifferent about the somehow endearing term, but he wanted to hear his own name from him. To hear how it's said with lust and a bit of command. And he isn't disappointed when it rolls so nicely off his lips, causes Rogue to pull him closer to place kisses along his jaw. He wouldn't have minded not hearing a name to call him by, but when it's whispered against his ear, he doesn't bother to think twice about it.

 

 

And as soon as Rogue realises what he could do to the other one by using it, he's rather pleased.

 

 

“Just a little warning”, he eventually says, eyes focused on Rogue, demanding his attention with this alone – not that he could really look away – hands at either side of his head, looming over him “unless you say 'red', I won't stop today.”

 

 

Rogue feels himself shudder. He wants this. Wants the other one to take him apart. He is at his mercy for various reasons, but he doesn't feel weak. Maybe it's going to be one of the few times he can allow himself to sink on his knees for someone else. Oh, and the thought of kneeling between the legs of the other one, wrapping his lips around his cock sounds so good in this moment. But he is pinned under him, can't do anything unless he is given the permission. And even though he doesn't mind anything so far, he won't beg.

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

(Not yet.)

 

 

However the other one seems to have different plans, teasing him, making sure that Rogue knows who is in control. And yet it's less about control and more about enjoying himself. Had he been rather quiet at first, Rogue opened up slowly, moaning. Praises are whispered against his ear when he reacts like the other one wants to, causing Rogue to ache for more. Any “you're doing so good, just like that” is another push in the right direction, simple words to accompany the kisses and bites. It's not fair that he isn't allowed to do anything but at the same time he can't get enough of the foreign touches.

 

 

It's a pity, Rogue thinks, that he might not be able to get this chance another time. From all the preparation and advances he assumes that the guy needed some time to pass. Next time he might have someone else in bed with him. Rogue is probably not his first one either. It's not a life style he'd enjoy, would need a constance in his life. But right now he doesn't mind it. Embraces the occasion.

 

 

“You're still thinking too much. I hope you don't mind me changing that.”

 

 

Rogue isn't quite sure what the other one means by that. All of his thoughts are focused on him. On the fingertips brushing his thighs until nails dig in his hips to keep Rogue from bucking them up. On the lips which trail up his chest, finding his neck where teeth sink in his flesh. On the breathing which starts to become heavier. He wants him so much. Can't wait to be on his knees with the other one behind him. Wants to feel fingers slick with lube preparing him.

 

 

“Go ahead”, is all Rogue says and from the expression on the other one's face, he assumes that he doesn't have to tell him twice.

 

 

(When Rogue comes that night for the first time, it's with a broad chest pressed against his back and moan muffled by a pillow.)

 

* * *

 

Rogue wakes up to the view of the stranger watching him. His lilac coloured hair is tied in a plaid over his shoulder and Rogue surprises himself when he thinks about tangling his hand in it, messing it up. At first glance he looks prettier in the light of the room, when there is nothing but a small headache to cloud his mind.

 

 

“What?”, Rogue eventually asks with irritation, realising that the other one can see him as open as he does, probably analysing him; snapping at someone as a defence is a bad habit and he curses it, wishes for the dark of the night in which everything had been uncomplicated.

 

 

He doesn't mean to sound aggressive. He just doesn't like mornings, but the other one seems more amused than actually annoyed. He doesn't answer though, reaches over to brush a strand of hair out of Rogue's face before his hand wanders down, fingertips gently brushing against his skin. Rogue sighs when he feels a hand between his legs. At the same time, this fondness confuses him a bit and when he watches him closer, he sees that he has bags under his brown eyes, a bit of sleep still lingering. He knows these signs of exhaustion and stress. At least it seems to confirm Rogue's theory of him searching for stress relief.

 

 

Whether the night had been enough though is difficult to say. The hand which eventually settled on the small of his back could mean either. The tiredness on the other one's face also leaves him wondering. It makes him look less appealing as he did in the bar. Rogue kisses him anyway. He laughs and Rogue does it again. He prefers it over any talking.

 

 

“Horny in the morning, huh? Ah, the youth”, he teases him as if his thumb wasn't just moving in circles along Rogue's hipbone, as if it was to distract himself and not Rogue, to keep his hands busy.

 

 

“You're not that older.”

 

 

At least Rogue thinks so. The affirmative hum is the only reply he gets though. The other one's eyes are focused on his lips and he feels a hand wandering again. Fingertips gently trailing along his spine. He isn't sure what to make of it. An answer comes soon enough though.

 

 

“Got work in the afternoon, but until then there is still a bit time.”

 

 

“Time for what?”

 

 

It's not meant as a teasing, just a question to know how far he intends to go. However it does seem to affect him and Rogue can't help wondering what he might have thought when he had watched him. Because the want in his eyes is more than obvious now.

 

 

“Didn't know you enjoy talking that much, I should have done that more. I was actually thinking about some lazy make-outs, but when I hear you saying that, I don't mind taking my time with you. What do you think? I could make you spread your legs for me again and fuck you so that your body aches days after. Maybe grip your hips so hard it leaves bruises. Would you like that? Or do you want me to suck you off? I still haven't heard you beg for it. I could – ”

 

 

Rogue kisses him before he can say anything else. He feels a smile against his lips, but at least it shuts him up. He might have died from embarrassment otherwise. Not that he didn't like the proposed thoughts. Just not spoken out loud.

 

(He can't deny how nice it sounds. Arms tied behind his back, blindfold covering his eyes so that he can't do anything else but to focus on the other one. To feel every thrust, cock filling him up nicely. Maybe this time he even might be able to make him beg for it. To make Rogue say these words which cause him to burn with shame and yet uttering them shameless as long as he can feel the other one again. These are thoughts for another day though.)

 

 

“Lazy make-out sounds nice”, Rogue breathes against his lips, hopes that he didn't work him up too much; he isn't sure if he can take him so soon again, even if it was tempting.

 

 

“I know, I'm good at convincing people.”

 

 

Rogue just rolls with his eyes but kisses him nevertheless. He feels how the other one throws his leg over his, pulling him closer by his shirt (it had been a good idea to put it on afterwards again). There is no hurry, just the lazy movements of their lips. Rogue doesn't see why they should stop. They do though, when the other one remarks that he probably should take a shower.

 

 

The cold water feels refreshing with his body still aching. Maybe they had been a bit too rough. Rogue was more gentle than he usually would be with a partner, but from experience he is sure that there are some scratched along his back. In a strange way, it pleases him. He can't help thinking how nice it had been, how full he had felt. Couldn't stop imagine how it must feel to have him in his mouth instead. Shaking his head, he tries to stop thinking. It really had been long since he got laid the last time for him to be daydreaming so much about a one-night-stand.

 

 

As Rogue re-enters the room with a simple towel around his hips, he feels the other one's eyes on him. It looks like he searches for something and it takes Rogue a moment to make sense of the frown; the fabric just barely covers the bruises he had left on his skin.

 

 

“Should have made the marks more obvious on you...”, he eventually affirms what Rogue already assumed.

 

 

“And make others believe I got mauled?”

 

 

Despite of the phrasing, Rogue isn't mad. He might have been if his whole body had been covered, but those he had would probably fade in a few days. He doesn't wear them with pride but he can't deny some affection. Remains of a satisfying night.

 

 

“Well, you clearly weren't complaining when I got a bit rough... I bet you would have enjoyed if I had made you squirm a bit longer. I believe even the possibility makes you hard again.”

 

 

Rogue feels a blush on his cheeks, a bit annoyed. There he goes with this talking again. The other one just laughs, tells him he is cute, before he excuses himself and takes his own shower.

 

 

Or he would have if Rogue hadn't stopped him.

 

 

It's probably the first time since they woke up that Rogue manages to surprise him. To be honest, he even surprises himself when he presses the other one against he wall before he manages to leave the room. He raises an eyebrow but Rogue doesn't answer. Instead he sinks down on his knees. Realisation seems to dawn on the other one's face. He gladly helps to get out of his pants, so that only the shirt remains. It's no need to cover up, to feel less exposed. Rogue had shown more of him to the guy than he had to someone else and he assumes the same counts for him.

 

 

Looking up for permission, receiving it with a nod, Rogue doesn't wait any longer before he kisses his thighs, lips pressed against skin. Just a bit of biting to warm him up until he finally takes him in his mouth. Earning a pleased sigh. Fantasising often meant exaggeration, so Rogue isn't really sure if this can compare to how he imagined it to be. In this moment though, it's all he needed. And maybe even a bit better. The hands in his hair keep him from moving though. Gently pulling him off. While he didn't know if the other one was a mage or not, he could tell that he was strong enough, or at least he had proven so when he had manhandled Rogue. He appreciates how soft he is now.

 

 

“You should let me put a condom on first, otherwise it's going to be a mess. There should be still one one the side table, I don't think we used all of them.”

 

 

“Just tell me before you come”, Rogue says – he really doesn't have the nerve for this; using the time they have seems to be more important.

 

 

“What, want me to come all over your face?”, he grins with amusement, though when he sees his unwavering glance, he lets the smile slip; Rogue feels a small victory when he sees the blush on his face.

 

 

(In the end he does get up to retrieve one though, better safe than sorry.)

 

 

Rogue is inexperienced, but this doesn't seem to matter. The other one praises him nevertheless, says he is doing good and tells him what to do. How to make him feel good. While Rogue had enjoyed to be taken care of, he thinks it's just fair that he does so now as well, returning a favour. Eventually, he gives up the control tough, hand in his hair tightening. Had he just bucked his hips once or twice, making it difficult for Rogue to keep stable, choking but not wanting to let go (enjoying it instead which in any other situation might have worried him, but not now with the other one's cock in his mouth) he was now taking care of the tempo. If Rogue hadn't known it better, the gentleness before and afterwards, he would have felt being used. Not that he isn't using him now. They both are, each other, to satisfy their needs. Anything else is a bonus.

 

 

“You're doing so good, I'm almost there.”

 

 

Maybe it's a good thing that he wears a condom after all, Rogue thinks. Because there is a second in which he thinks – more like imagines – about not pulling away. Swallowing as much as he can, just to make the other one speechless. However it doesn't mean he doesn't feel pleased when the other one finally comes. He looks down at him, eyes slowly regaining focus. Rogue isn't sure what he should think of this expression.

 

 

“You're really pretty, you know that?”, he says after catching his breath, “oh well, I think I need my shower now.”

 

 

He helps Rogue to his feet and can't help grinning, hand on his tight. He's kissing Rogue, not bothered what this mouth had done before.

 

 

“Care to join me? Don't worry, nothing sexual.”

 

 

Rogue still needs to sort his thoughts, to realise what he indulged into, so he simply nods and allows him to pull him along. And standing under the water, he is gentle again, even sneaking in a few kisses. Though eventually he does nudge him out of the bathroom so that he can finish without distraction.

 

 

There is really no reason for him to stay any longer after that, but when he does, Rogue isn't regretting it as he can ogle the other one a bit longer. Besides, it seems like he is putting on a little show for him while getting dressed, so it's a win-win situation.

 

 

“Next time I'll make sure you're throat is too hoarse from screaming for you to say a word”, he promises as if he had read his thoughts.

 

 

Oddly enough, Rogue is looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

Rogue should be happy.

 

 

Apparently part of the one third which had been indecisive had been able to be convinced. They would stay a guild. With barely two-thirds. A legal one. But all Rogue can focus on is the newspaper about the decision and a picture with the council.

 

 

Because one of them looks suspiciously like the man from the night. Not as relaxed, a bit uptight and stern but the same face. He had been so good but under these circumstances there might be not another night. He feels like he sold himself. And yet he can't bring himself to regret the night.

 

 

“I wonder what made them change their mind”, one of their guildmate says in the midst of the quiet celebration; they don't dare to throw a party after all this trouble, don't want to drag any negative attention.

 

 

“Discussions. One of the indecisive came up with a lot of reasons and convinced them. Makes you wonder why he kept quiet even though it had been the truth.”

 

 

“You mean why he said something. Councilmen tend to remain silent out of disinterest. Wonder what managed to get him interested.”

 

 

Me, probably, Rogue thinks. He wonders if he had been sought out or if it had been a coincidence. Considering the spontaneity and Rogue's missing reputation as a playboy, he assumes it's the latter.

 

 

“Rogue? Something wrong?”, Sting wants to know, brow furrowed.

 

 

“Maybe. No. Yes. I don't know?”

 

 

“Okay?”, he raises an eyebrow, shrugging, before he turns away, “anyway I'm in the mood to get laid. You up for it?”, he asks Rogue, teasingly, though neither would mind if he actually said yes.

 

 

“No. I'm done for a while.”

 

 

“Oh, was the person you left me for that bad?”

 

 

He shakes his head but couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend. Not that he is ashamed of it. It's just that in the end he has to do all “convincing” jobs. It's something he can clearly pass on. Not all councilmen were that handsome – he shudders by the mere thought of it

 

 

“Hm. Oh well. Don't forget you owe me though. For the next night.”

 

 

“I think by now we realised that being your wingman doesn't help you.”

 

 

“Rude. I'm going to ask Orga, he is nicer to me.”

 

 

“Doesn't change your personality”, he immediately retorts, causing Sting to put a hand against his chest and sigh.

 

 

“Rogue, my friend, I can't believe that you just said that. But I'll let it slide. Because I'm a good friend who doesn't hold grudges.”

 

 

Upon this theatricals, Rogue just rolls with his eyes.

 

 

“You're talking bullshit again.”

 

 

“Whatever. You had fun with your councilman while I was left to deal with myself alone, give me a break.”

 

 

Rogue blinks. What?

 

 

“What?”

 

 

Sting grins. Sometimes he is still able to surprise his friend and as much as he wants to sound offended, he can't help the satisfaction seeping into his voice.

 

 

“Hey, I dealt with these assholes to keep our guild legal, I won't forget their faces so easily. Though I was surprised you took the one with the stick in his ass. I wonder what this says about _your_ personality.”

 

 

“Sting!”

 

 

He takes everything back. He is going to die from embarrassment. Their master just laughs, dragging the attention to a few other members.

 

 

“Teasing again?”, one wants to know, looking amused when Rogue covers his face with his hands; Sting just shrugs, but he is grinning again, probably having the time of his life.

 

 

“It's all Rogue's own fault. Am I right?”

 

 

“I hate you so much right now”, is all he says which earns him a few more laughters though also gives the other members a reason to turn away again, resuming their own conversations.

 

 

“I can live with that.”

 

 

Sting still grins, before he pats his shoulder and leaves him alone. Rogue sighs. Great. Even though he couldn't care less what others, even Sting, think about his sex life, he is glad that his best friend isn't mad at him. He would have been surprised though. Absently, he rubs his thighs.

 

 

Oh well, all things considered, he should let himself get spoilt more often.

 

 

(Maybe he even takes Sting up on his offer.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story was really fun to write for me. If you liked it, keep an eye on my writing blog on tumblr 'himbeerteufel' for some trivia about this story!


End file.
